


A Matter Of Beauty

by UntilYou_FindMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilYou_FindMe/pseuds/UntilYou_FindMe
Summary: Sugawara Koushi, 2nd year in high school, should have known better than to trust his fellow schoolmate Shimizu Kiyoko. He should have known that that smile of hers never brought good news.In which Oikawa is petty, Suga is too beautiful and they are both just a mess.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	A Matter Of Beauty

Sugawara Koushi, 2nd year in high school, should have known better than to trust his fellow schoolmate Shimizu Kiyoko. He should have known that that smile of hers never brought good news.

He watched as Kiyoko came near to him just smiling. “...What” he said, not knowing what to expect from her.

“Let’s partecipate, Suga.”

He took the flyer she handed him, a bit perplexed. On the flyer there was written in enormous and colorful letters: ‘KARASUNO HIGH’S BEAUTY PAGEANT’. Suga could only wonder if she had gone crazy, was Kiyoko alright? Kiyoko, the girl that despised the attention she always got, was telling him to enter a beauty contest in front of the whole school with her?

“Are you…” He started, before getting shut up by the glasses wearing girl pointing at a little line of text on the flyer, that stated: ‘FIRST PLACE WINS A YEAR LONG PASS FOR FREE DESSERT FROM THE CAFETERIA’.

It was a simple decision from there, he didn’t even have to think for a second.

“I’m in.”

“I knew I could always count on you Suga.”

* * *

Oikawa Tooru was a simple man.

[He could hear Iwa-chan complaining about the **LIES** in this phrase from afar]

No matter what other people said, he was an honest, good natured man that wanted one thing from life: To be the number one. Clear and simple like that.

[Iwa-chan won’t shut up about how much of an asshole he is, but Oikawa could care less]

So, when doing his mandatory red carpet entrance to the sport center in which the tournament was held, he couldn’t help but try to listen to the bystanders’ reactions. He was the best and most beautiful setter around after all, surely no one…

His line of thoughts got interrupted when he overheard two girls speaking between themselves.

“Is it him?? The Beauty King?”

“No! That was from Karasuno! He clearly is from Aoba Johsai, look it’s written on his jacket! Look, the Beauty King...”

Oikawa paused. Beauty King? From Karasuno? What are they talking about? Before he could even start to get closer to the girls to hear more of that conversation, Iwaizumi came out of seemingly nowhere to pull him back in line.

Oikawa couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Someone, some random person, had the audacity to rob him of his ‘most beautiful’ title!

As he was thinking he saw the girls from before pointing at a team, clad in black tracksuits. He searched in the midst of that to see something or better, someone that could be even remotely a match for his beauty. He spotted the pretty (pretty? Let’s even say beautiful) manager of theirs and was about to give up, so sure it must have been some baseless rumors…

Then he spotted him.

His eye got caught by a flash of gray, an almost silver color that looked like it almost caught the light and made it shine even brighter, even glimmer.

The second thing he noticed was his face and he realized.

That was the Beauty King. He was sure of it.

At that moment, he decided that he HATED him. The (beautiful) silver color only made him see red, and want to serve a volleyball into his face.

He kept on fuming and planning how to get his revenge as Iwaizumi dragged him away. He knew his best friend was already mourning his loss of sanity for the day that awaited them, but that never stopped Oikawa before.

* * *

Suga was nervous- no, scratch that, he was absolutely dying- of stress. He wasn’t even the starter setter, but he was never good with his nerves.

Kiyoko had joked many times about his stressing habits, saying “You’re lucky you’re so handsome, if not we would have flunked that contest last year because of you doing some strange expression out of stress!”

He kept on stretching and trying to calm down, when a shadow was casted upon his figure. Suga was confused and got even more perplexed as he saw Daichi’s face, he could only interpret the brunette’s expression as ‘ _Who are you and what do you want from us_ ’.

A sickeningly sweet voice came from behind him before anyone could say anything. “Oh! My bad, couldn’t see you there! You’re so small and forgettable that I didn’t realize!”

Suga felt his stomach sink. He was already stressed, he didn’t need someone talking to him like that! He lifted his head to see the faces of his teammates, ranging from white as a ghost, to fury, to literally foaming at the mouth (that only applied to Nishinoya and Tanaka, Suga would have to talk to them later about that).

With his stomach wildly protesting and his head spinning with so many thoughts, he looked at the owner of that voice. He recognized him as the one and only Oikawa Tooru, the best setter of the prefecture. ‘ _Just my luck_ ’ Suga immediately thought bitterly. ‘ _Of fucking course I had to get targeted by someone of THAT level_ ’.

He looked him directly in the eyes, and saw Oikawa making the worst possible face for a split second before schooling it back to his usual composed smile. “I’m sorry, Oikawa-san, do you need something? Want me to go away for you to go through?” Suga said, hoping his nerves wouldn’t make him do a strange face, god forbid if he looked like he was in pain or something similar.

Oikawa went deep red in the face. _Strange_ , Suga thought.

“Nevermind!” And with that said he stomped away.

“What a weirdo,” Suga heard Daichi mutter, while Kageyama was still as white as a ghost, losing his mind over his old senpai’s behavior.

* * *

Oikawa couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had wanted to check out his competition from up close, using the excuse of wanting to say hi to Kageyama. Not get made flustered by such a pretty face.

[Honestly, how could his team even fall for that idiotic excuse, they should know how much their beloved captain despises that little monster!]

Oikawa ran mostly on a very simple principle. He could be civil while in the same radius of monsters like Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka, they just had to keep their distance from him and everything would be going absolutely fine. What he couldn’t accept is someone overshadowing him in the looks department. And that was what was happening today. That damned, cute - _NO_ , Oikawa thought, _keep yourself together_ \- silvernette was absolutely one-upping him and he would take full offense for that.

The brunette saw the Karasuno team all stretching and generally being too relaxed for his taste, so he approached them, noticing that Mr. My-hair-should-be-illegal was actually turned so he couldn’t see him approaching. He decided it would be best to make him realize his place with some very carefully picked out insults, but what he didn’t expect was his reply to them.

First thing he noticed when the silver-haired beauty looked at him were his gorgeous sky gray eyes looking directly at him and his overall angelic face (Was Oikawa really seeing a beauty mark near his left eye? _Is this kid seriously just walking around blessed like that_?). It was enough for him to completely dismiss whatever he was saying, too overwhelmed to think.

Secondly, Oikawa notices the smile he was giving him. More than a smile, that was a _smug_ smile. Was he seeing it correctly? A smug smile? After what he said to him? The setter was literally stunned for a second, before feeling his face flush red and running away screaming “Nevermind!” over his shoulder.

The **NERVE** of that kid, he looked so cute and refreshing but had the smile of a demon. He wouldn’t fall for it a second time; he swore that he absolutely wouldn’t repeat that disaster.

[At least he could say that he saw Tobio-chan going pale with shock, so maybe that wasn’t a complete failure]

* * *

Kiyoko Shimizu never wanted to laugh more in her whole life. Not even when she won that Beauty Pageant and saw the look of pure fury in the face of the horrible girl from class next door that always picked fights with her about looks.

This situation unfolding in front of her eyes, the awkwardness that enveloped Suga and that boy (Oikawa Tooru, as she later learned from Kageyama) was enough to give her reason to burst out laughing.

After the first moments of shock, she could clearly see what was really going on and she only got even more proof to validate her point just by looking at Oikawa’s actions.

Honestly, it was even getting a bit embarrassing. With the brunette trying again and again to get Suga’s attention, once by aiming his serve a bit too close to Karasuno’s space and only getting in return a dazzling smile by Suga himself (Kiyoko wanted to admire his composure but still hit him for his denseness).

Then when they were having their lunch, she saw something white fly past her field of vision and land on the back of Daichi’s head, in front of Suga. Cue a very angry crow captain and an apologetic Aoba Johsai vice-captain coming to collect the knee brace his captain had “accidentally lost” (the right term would have been “flung across” but who is she to meddle?). She could also see Suga getting progressively more and more frustrated, confused and a bit bittersweet about the whole situation. She knew her friend couldn’t hold it in anymore and would give the adversary setter an earful if he had the chance.

Kiyoko could see poor little sweet Yachi being just confused and overly worried. “What do we do, a super powerhouse is targeting us!” Yachi cried to her senior manager. Kiyoko was quick to reassure the poor first year “Don’t worry Hitoka-chan, I’m sure it’s not like it seems. I think that Oikawa-san has something to say to our Suga, but he doesn’t really realize it himself.” Yachi had her most confused face on, until she saw the smile and wink her co-manager sent her and realized what she was implying.

* * *

This was it. He wouldn’t take anymore of this nonsense. Oikawa was determined to end this once for all.

As he was about to prepare a bucket full of water to dump on Mr. Refreshing (because as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures), he felt a harsh tug on his uniform collar, which made him drop it. He turned around to find an angry looking Iwaizumi.

“Care to tell me what the actual fuck are you doing, you idiot?”

“What do you mean, Iwa-chan? I’m not doing anything suspicious, not at all~”

“Quit it. What did that poor kid ever do to you? Why are you harassing him?”

“I’m not harassing…” he saw Iwaizumi’s expression get darker with rage, meaning ‘ _don’t you dare lie to me_ ’. “Okay MAYBE he needs to be put in his place! You don’t get it, he’s too beautiful and I won’t accept this!”

“So, let me get this clear. You are harassing the poor guy BECAUSE he’s pretty?”

“NO! Well, yeah but that’s not all!”

“... Oikawa, you are the biggest dumbass I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing.”

“What do you mean… OH.”

Oikawa Tooru didn’t think of himself as dense, not at all. He was known for being cunning and swift to adapt to different situations and come out on top. But he absolutely wasn’t prepared to deal with a crush. A crush, of all things. As if he didn’t have enough on his plate to juggle with.

He decided that it would be best to act as soon as possible. As they say, it’s better to just rip the Band-Aid off and then cry later. He realized now that his idiotic attempts to “get revenge” as he convinced himself that was the reason for his feelings, would just give Mr. Refreshing a good enough reason to flip him off and never want to see him again.

Full of those thoughts he found himself in front of an outside water fountain, while trying to escape from his team’s teasing, after Iwaizumi had egged them against him.

_(“Look, it’s the idiot captain!” he first heard Makki shout at him_

_“Idioooot!” Mattsun helpfully contributed_

_“What… GUYS? Why are you doing this to me?” Oikawa whined, trying to understand what was going on._

_“I told them you’re too much of a wimp to go and settle the mess you caused, so we are rightfully calling you an idiot, just like what you are.” Iwaizumi said, smirking and having a bit too much fun for Oikawa’s taste._

_“You are all mean! Hope you all stay single forever!”_

_“Bold words coming from you!” Makki and Mattsun shouted in unison.)_

While he was there, fully planning to wallow in his misery, the subject of his recent troubles came out of the door. _Cruel fate_ he thought _why are you doing this to me? He can’t be coming here right? OH FUCK HE’S COMING HERE!_

Oikawa put on his most innocent face and prepared himself to face Mr. Refreshing. Only to be surprised when he came to him to talk.

“Ehm… Hi Oikawa-san. I wanted to tell you… I have no idea what I did to anger you, but I’m sorry? I mean, we don’t even know each other and you just-”

“NO!”

“...no?”

Oikawa groaned at his own stupidity. “I mean, you didn’t do anything… at least not intentionally” Suga (as he was informed just before helpfully by Iwa-chan, bless his soul for being so prepared for everything) just raised one of his eyebrows in question.

“This is mostly my fault” Oikawa continued “and I hope you aren’t mad at me for my… childish behaviour.” He swallowed after saying this, setting his pride apart and hoping to not come across as a complete idiot. “I hope we could… How to put this, It would be nice if we could start over? Please?”

Oikawa desperately searched Suga’s face for something, anything, that could make him think he still had a chance with the angelic looking gray haired kid, when he saw him quickly change his expression from one of worry and confusion, to a smiling one. But that smile was one that meant trouble more than innocence. “I see Oikawa-san, you wanted to take me out that bad… Well, I’m free next saturday afternoon, try not to let me down!”

_Oh no. OH NO. I’m done for_.

Years later, Oikawa was looking fondly at Suga (“My little angel!” “Shut the fuck up Tooru, no one believes that.”) while he was animatedly telling him about some random shenanigan his kids had put him through, swearing “They aren’t kids Tooru, those are literally little devils.” “Sounds like someone I know!” Oikawa cheerfully supplied, while Suga just laughed.

_That smile couldn’t have meant anything good even back then_ Oikawa thought _but I guess this is what I signed for and would never want anything less._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I hope it was good enough as this is my first time writing.  
> Anyways, thoughts are very welcome!  
> A big thank you to Shoe that helped me out (*ehm* forced me *ehm*) to try writing Oisuga and so leading us to this!


End file.
